Hetalia Christmas Time!
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: Summary: It's Christmas with my favourite pairings of Hetalia! It's a chapter per pairing, so if you don't like a pairing, you can miss out that chapter. GerIta. PruAus. FrUK. Spamano. SuFin. Rated T for Romano's choice of words, France's flirtatious actions and because Prussia is unpredictable.
1. GerIta

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**GerIta**

_Just 5 hours to go! _

It was 7 o'clock on Christmas Eve, and Italy was determined to stay up until midnight.

Why?

Well, he wanted to be the first one to wish Germany a merry Christmas of course! This year, he wanted to be the first one to wish him a merry Christmas, the first one to give him a present, the first one to…drag him under the mistletoe maybe? Italy giggled quietly at the thought. He and Germany had been together for almost a year now, but this was the first Christmas they had truly spent together.

And Italy was excited. He felt like running in and hugging Germany right now, but the little Italian knew that Germany was working very hard at the moment, so that he wouldn't have to work on Christmas day. It made Italy happy to know that Germany was thinking of him, but Christmas Eve was just as special as the day after!

_Still, at least he's making an effort to spend time with me… _

Italy snuggled into the blanket covering him, silently wishing Germany was next to him. He listened, and could faintly hear the sound of typing and a few disapproving sighs, probably meaning Germany had made a little mistake.

Italy smiled as his thoughts drifted to the German, and he slowly closed his eyes, dreaming of his lover.

The little Italian opened his eyes drowsily. He'd gone to sleep! And he wasn't even in the living room anymore! Italy rubbed his eyes, noticing that he was lying in Germany's bed with the cover tucked round him cosily_. _

_So Germany had finished his work and found me asleep, and took me up to bed. _Italy smiled at how much Doitsu cared about him, before suddenly jumping out of his bed to look at the clock.

2am…_that's okay…I can still be the first! Wait….where's Germany? I was sleeping in his bed, but one side hasn't been slept in, the other side I messed up by sleeping in it in the first place…._

Italy crept over to the door, opening it a crack. The downstairs light was still on. _Did Germany forget to turn it off? Or was he still working? _

Italy tiptoed down the stairs, his cold feet making the wooden floorboards creak slightly. Italy froze, but when nothing happened, he continued, trying to step more quietly this time. When he reached the bottom, he crept through the plain house towards the study. He called it plain because Germany wouldn't let him put any decorations up, saying they looked "tacky". It had made Italy sad, but he didn't want to argue with the German, so not so much as a bauble was seen. He peered round the door of the study, but it was empty. Italy frowned; _where could Germany be? _

_Oh well, I'll just go wait in the living room until Germany –_

Italy stopped short as he saw the living room. It was covered in tinsel and various other decorations that Italy didn't even know they had! And a tree! The tree was spectacular, completely covered in red, white, blue, green and other colour baubles and tinsel that shone in the light of the fancy lamp in the corner of the room. But what was more spectacular was the sight at the foot of the tree.

His supposedly scrooge-like lover was crouching down to put carefully – wrapped present under the tree. He had clearly taken a lot of care into decorating the room quietly while the Italian was asleep, to surprise him in the morning. Italy suddenly felt very guilty about seeing the living room like this right now. Germany wanted to see Italy's face when he saw this, but he had ruined it.

_Maybe if I sneak back upstairs…? _Italy began backing out of the room, not wanting to tear his eyes away from such festivity. Unfortunately, Germany had used a box of lights to hold the door open while he carried all the decorations in, and hadn't moved it out of the way.

Germany jumped as he heard a small cry, and turned around to see Italy sprawled on the floor just inside the room.

"I-Italy?!" The German was surprised to see the Italian awake at two in the morning, but those thoughts fled his head as he dropped the rest of the presents and hurried over, scooping the little Italian in his strong arms.

"Are you alright, mein Italien?" He asked, worry written all over his face.

Italy opened his big, brown eyes. "Doitsu…?" He saw the expression on Germany's face and wriggled out of his grasp. "I'm so sorry Doitsu, I just wanted to surprise you by being the very first one to see you on Christmas morning, and I didn't mean to ruin _your _surprise but I guess I did and now you're mad at me and this is the worst Christmas ever!" He burst into tears, burying his face in Germany's jacket. The German was surprised at the Italian's sudden judgements. He wasn't mad, and this didn't condemn the rest of Christmas.

"I'm not mad, Feli…" He said gently, stroking his soft auburn-brown hair.

"But you are because I ruined your surprise just because I wanted to be the first one to wish you a Happy Christmas and give you your present and kiss you – " Italy froze and pulled back from Germany, hoping he didn't say the last part.

Even though they'd been together for a while, they had only kissed a few times, because Germany always got very embarrassed and tried to avoid it sometimes.

He studied the German's usually stoic face with his big, brown eyes worriedly, hoping he didn't make Doitsu too embarrassed and ashamed.

_Ashamed? Was Germany ashamed of our relationship? _Italy was so busy worrying about this, that he missed the small smile Germany gave him.

_I don't want to upset Doitsu! I don't want to be a burden to him, maybe I should just – _Germany's lips against his own. Doitsu was kissing him! Italy returned the kiss gladly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Germany smiled into the kiss, letting Italy deepen it, which he did almost instantly. Italy ran his hands through Germany's hair, messing up the neat, combed back hair and freeing it to fall into the German's eyes slightly. He always looked sexier this way, in Italy's opinion. The thought made him blush, but as they pulled back for air, he admired his handiwork and indeed, he was right. Germany was blushing too, but he was smiling as well. Brown orbs stared into perfect blue ones.

"Buon Natale, Doitsu!" Italy said joyfully, kissing Germany's cheek affectionately, before hugging him tightly. Germany blushed a bit before hugging back, though not as tightly for fear of crushing him.

"…Fröhliche Weihnachten, Feli…" The German replied softly.

What a special Christmas this was turning out to be…

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it but, as I have given you a present of this fanfiction, please give me a present back, by reviewing! It will honestly make my Christmas! **


	2. PruAus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**PruAus**

The calm, gentle melody filled the dark room as pale hands gracefully played ivory keys. The sound was beautiful, just like the cause of it. _And no, I don't mean the piano. _

The albino man stood in the shadows of the room, behind Austria, who was still unaware of Prussia's presence. He smiled as his red eyes studied the other man's face. The way he frowned in concentration even though Prussia knew he would only make a mistake if he distracted the Austrian. The way he sat; back straight and elegant, like the practiced aristocrat he was.

_We're so different from each other. Different views, personalities. Hell, even the way we sit and talk is different. And yet, although we do fight, we still manage to get along… _The Prussian smiled at this, remembering almost every fight had ended up with both of them on the floor fighting for dominance instead.

Of course, the Awesome Prussia always won, but it was fun anyway.

The shadows on the floor of the dark room caught his eye. He looked out of the window to see snow falling outside.

_How perfect. _

_Christmas with Roddy, and snow's falling to add to the atmosphere. Now all we need to do is get Austria into the Christmas spirit._

Prussia quietly began walking towards the other man, who was still playing his beloved piano. He could tell the melody was coming to an end, for Austria began slowing down slightly.

_I won't disturb him. I'll wait until he's finished, as its Christmas. _Prussia was being very generous today but…well 'Christmas comes but once a year', as his grandfather had once told him.

He suddenly realised the silence in the room, and looked over at Austria, who was rearranging his sheet music. Prussia reached out, gently placing a hand on Roderich's shoulder. The Austrian jumped at the touch, and spun round.

"How long have you been there?!" He snapped angrily. _Gott, I hate it when he sneaks up on me like that._

Prussia pretended to think. "Hm…maybe since…you started playing?" He told him.

"What? That was three hours ago!" Austria said, shocked.

"What can I say? I like to listen to your music." Prussia revealed with a smirk, and Austria's eyes widened slightly before turning his back to him, a faint blush on his cheeks. He gathered up his sheet music and stood up, before being knocked to the floor by Prussia.

"What the hell do you think you're – "

Prussia kissed Austria passionately, something he always wanted to do, especially when Austria was playing the piano. Austria gasped, allowing the Prussian entrance, which he eagerly took advantage of. Prussia smirked against Austria's lips at the gasp, before pulling back for air. Austria's cheeks flushed pink, and he tried to get up, but soon realised that Prussia happened to be sitting on him, pinning him down.

"What's the matter, Roddy? Do you have somewhere to be? 'Cause I sure don't…" Prussia whispered into his ear seductively.

"N-Nein…Gilbert…" Austria gently pushed Prussia away from him, and Prussia allowed him to get up.

"…Fine…" Prussia said huffily, sitting on the floor and staring out of the window. Austria hesitated, before sitting down beside him, ignoring the discarded music sheets. They sat in silence for a while, and Prussia began edging closer until he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Austria.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Austria remarked, staring out at the delicate white snowflakes falling from the sky.

"Huh?" Prussia followed Austria's gaze until he was entranced by the falling snow. "Oh…Ja, it is." He agreed. He moved his hand slightly, considering something, before placing his hand gently on top of Austria's. Roderich blushed and glanced sideways at Gilbert, before returning his gaze to the snow outside the window, not moving his hand. Prussia grinned at this little victory, before asking,

"So, what are we doing for Christmas then, little master?" Austria frowned slightly at the nickname.

"Christmas?" Roderich asked, having completely forgotten that it was Christmas Eve.

"Ja!" Prussia said. "You know, like…Christmas tree, big dinner, family, presents?"

Austria sighed, "It's not just about the presents, dummkopf…"

"What about Mistletoe?" Prussia asked casually.

"M-Mistletoe?!" Austria almost shrieked, turning a shade of red.

"Ja, you know that thing people usually kiss under at Christmas?" He smirked at Roderich's reaction. "Aw, come on, Roddy! We've got to have Mistletoe!"

"N-Nein!" Roderich exclaimed, standing up quickly. Prussia pouted cutely, which he could pull of surprisingly well.

"Please? You know you want to really…?" Prussia persuaded, standing up to and leaning in closer to Austria.

"N-Nein…" Austria repeated, but he sounded much less convincing this time. Prussia smirked, knowing full well that Austria was only refusing to regain control of his dignity.

"But I already went out and got some especially for us!" Prussia whined.

"You did what?" Austria looked at him to find out whether he was kidding or not. But when Prussia produced some mistletoe from his pocket, his violet eyes widened and his cheeks turned an even darker shade of scarlet. But Gilbert only smirked, pulling Austria closer and kissing him, holding the mistletoe above them as he did so.

This time though, Austria didn't push him away or try to resist. He merely melted into Prussia's arms, returning the kiss passionately. They pulled away enough to mumble a "Merry Christmas, liebe…" before kissing each other again.

* * *

**A/N: Are you noticing a theme yet? Yep they're all going to involve kissing and Christmas! What a lovely combination. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review to give me a present for Christmas! ^,^**


	3. FrUK

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**FrUK**

_Bloody hell, it's raining again._

England sipped his tea calmly while mentally rolling his eyes at his typical English weather.

For as long as he could remember, it had never snowed on Christmas Day. The last few years, it had ended up snowing in February, if sleet and slush could even be called 'snow'. Sometimes the weather just skipped snowing all together and just continued to rain all year indifferently. Honestly, no wonder people always associated rain with England.

_But it's hardly my fault. _

_Just once, it would be nice to see it snowing at Christmas. It doesn't even have to be Christmas Day – Christmas Eve would be fine too. _

He gazed out of the window and scowled at the rain he saw lashing against the glass panes. Why couldn't we have at least some variety of weather in this country?!

It's too cold in the winter, too hot in the summer, too muddy in autumn, and everyone's complaining about bloody hay-fever in spring! Then again, only true Englishmen complain.

He sighed and took another sip of his tea.

_Knock. Knock._

England looked up, surprised. It was ten o'clock on Christmas Eve, and someone was knocking on _his_ door?

"Bloody carol-singers have no respect for privacy…" He grumbled, putting his tea down and shuffling his way over to the door.

He unlocked the door and flung it open angrily. "Do you have any idea what time – "

"_Bonjour mon amour!" _Sparkly blue eyes, perfect blonde hair, that winning smile.

"What the hell do you want, frog?" The brit asked, his huge eyebrows furrowing as he scowled at the unwanted guest. Unwanted? Well, it was France, but even England didn't really wanted to be alone at Christmas.

"Oh come now, cheri, no one should be alone at Christmas! Not even you, Angleterre!" France grinned, before feigning a shiver.

"Brrr, it's so cold and wet out here, may I come in, mon cher?" He asked innocently.

Arthur sighed. "Only if you stop calling me those names, you git." He growled, standing aside to let the Frenchman into his home.

France laughed as he drifted past him, and England caught the scent of some French cologne – probably some designer crap he wears to impress ladies. _Wait…why was he wearing it to see me?!_

"Has anyone ever told you, you are such a hypocrite, mon Angleterre?" He laughed again, taking off his coat and hanging it over England's coat. God, he hated it when France just waltzed in, acting like he lived here. And….that is a very clingy shirt he's wearing….

_N-Not that I was looking! Shut up! _

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bloody wanker?" England retorted sourly.

"Oui, one person in particular has told me that many times." He grinned again, leaning closer to place a quick kiss on England's cheek before moving away to sit on the sofa. England blushed, and glared at France, turning away to put France's coat on the proper coat hook – _which is what they're there for, you bloody frog. _

France let out an exaggerated sigh, causing England to turn back to him.

"What?" He asked sourly, scowling at him.

"Well, I thought the English were hospitable, but you haven't even offered me a drink yet, mon cher." France said, a smile playing on his lips.

England snorted slightly. "I am hospitable, to wanted guests." He replied, sitting opposite him.

"If I am unwanted, then why did you invite moi into your house in the first place, hm~?" He asked, smirking at the blush he got as England glared at him even more.

When England didn't answer him, France continued.

"Maybe you wanted some company after all, mon cher?" He grinned again, earning another snort from Arthur.

"Of course not. I'm perfectly happy on my own, thank you very much." England said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course you are." France agreed sarcastically. He stood up and walked past England to his kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Englishman stormed after the Frenchman, who was already looking through his cupboards.

"Well, mon cher…" He straightened up again. "If you're not going to get me a drink, I thought I may as well just get one myself." He smiled as he found what he was looking for – a rare French wine he had given Arthur for Christmas. He knew Arthur wouldn't drink it without him…actually Arthur didn't drink anything other than tea unless he was with France.

"Shall we?" France asked, that winning smile playing on his lips again. Without waiting for an answer, he put two glasses on the counter and filled them with a generous amount of the rich, red wine.

England sighed, not even bothering to object, and went to sit back down on his sofa.

_The frog knows his way around well enough, I may as well leave him to it. _

England leaned back on the sofa and sighed. He wasn't going to get any peace this Christmas, he could tell already.

He heard the faint clink of France placing the Brit's glass on the table in front of him, and looked up to see France taking a sip of his own wine, before sitting down next to Arthur. France casually placed his arm on the part of the sofa behind England. Noticing this, Arthur purposely leaned forward to pick up his glass. After taking a dainty sip, he stayed sitting straight and not leaning back against the sofa again.

He wouldn't give France that satisfaction.

France sensed England's stubborn refusal to simply relax with him, and slowly placed his wine glass on the table. England looked at hi curiously, but wasn't prepared when France took the Brit's wine glass out of his hand, placing that on the table as well.

"What do you think you're doing, frog?" He asked. France only smirked at him in response, putting a finger to England's lips.

"Shh, mon Angleterre." He whispered into Arthur's ear. "Just relax, oui?"

He removed his finger from England's lips, replacing them with his own. England sighed into the kiss, trying to seem disapproving but apparently failing, as France smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer.

England frowned, but didn't resist as France trailed his hands down England's chest hungrily. Arthur entwined his hands in France's long, wavy hair, and when they pulled back, he freed his hands, using them to grab the Frenchman's shirt, pulling him in for another kiss.

Once they had a need for air once more, both countries were breathing heavily, and France smirked at England's blush.

"Joyeux Noel, Angleterre…" He whispered into the Englishman's ear once more.

England didn't reply, but allowed France to see a small smile as their lips met again.

Nope, no peace whatsoever….but was that such a bad thing?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...not as good but...it's still FrUK y'know? hehe :P please review!**


	4. Spamano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**Spamano**

"SPAIN!" The loud, impatient voice echoed through the big house.

"Spain, you bastard! Where the hell are you?!" The Italian stormed through the Spaniard's house, his footsteps echoing down the empty hallways.

He flung open the door to Spain's bedroom, and smirked as he found Antonio, sleeping soundly in his bed. Well, it wasn't very surprising…_I mean it _is_ midnight, after all. But still, does he never get out of that fucking bed?! _

The Spaniard's carefree, lazy attitude pissed Romano off to no end, and he made sure to let him know at every possible opportunity.

"Oi, Antonio, you damn tomato bastard!" South Italy jumped on his bed, much like a pestering little child.

"Hm~?" Spain opened his eyes sleepily, holding up a hand to shade his face as a car-light from the gap in the curtains cast a light on his face. _Damn, why does he have to be so…..hot? No! Don't start thinking like that Romano, you bastard!_

Spain's eyes found Romano's as he smiled.

"Aren't you a little old to be jumping on my bed now Lovi?" He asked, readjusting so he could see his visitor better.

"Don't call me Lovi, you bastard! It's Lovino, or Romano! Or fucking South Italy! Just not LOVI!" Romano scowled at the happy, still-half-asleep face of his Spaniard. _Wait…_His_ Spaniard? What the fuck?!_

He looked away from Spain's beautiful green eyes, staring at a random unfortunate bit of wall that will now have to suffer while he glared holes through it.

Spain reached over and turned his bedside lamp on and glanced at the clock, raising his eyebrows before sitting up with his back against the wall.

"Lovino…" He said, remembering not to piss the Italian off further.

"What?!" Romano replied sourly.

"I was just wondering why you are visiting me at midnight, _mi pequeño tomate_?" Spain said casually, adding a little name he'd called Romano when he was little on the end.

Romano blushed – or was it just the bad lighting? – And turned his back to the dreamy Spaniard.

"I just…well I…bastard…do you know what day it is?" Romano looked down, fidgeting with his uniform.

Spain watched him, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"Do you mean that day it was about 10 minutes ago, or the new day today_, mi Italiano_?" He teased, wanting to see Romano's reaction.

"Today, you dumbass!" Romano answered, turning around and leaning across the bed to swat Spain on the arm. Spain grinned, catching Romano and pulling him into his lap, ignoring the protests and bruises the Italian was giving him.

Spain laughed, as sound that momentarily stopped Romano's yelling.

"Oh, today? Today is Christmas day, _si_?" Spain asked. _As if he really didn't know. I can see a fucking present in the corner of his room._

"…And the prize for '_Idiota_ of the year' goes to…" Romano muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms and 'accidentally' elbowing Spain in the chest as he did so. Spain let out a little grunt at this, but the smile stayed on his perfect and cheerful face.

Romano scowled at him.

"So?" He demanded, and Spain looked confused.

"So what, _mi tomate_?" He asked in response, looking curiously at the Italian.

Romano glared at him, before smirking. "Are you going to give me a present or what?" He challenged the Spaniard.

Antonio laughed again, "You want it now, _mi poco Italiano?_" He asked, a mischievous smile playing on his soft, perfect lips.

"Si, idiota." Romano replied bluntly. They stared at each other challengingly for a few moments, before Antonio finally said, "Close your eyes then, _mi tomate_, and I'll give it to you."

Romano huffed, but obliged. Stupid asshole getting me to close my eyes like this. _I'm not a little kid anymore…_

Suddenly, he felt lips pressing against his own.

_WHAT?! _

His eyes shot open to see Antonio, eyes half-shut, kissing him.

_Why the fuck is Spain kissing me?! _

He tried to pull away but Spain's surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him still. He snuck one hand up Romano's shirt, making the Italian gasp. This was the reaction Spain was hoping for, as he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Romano's mouth. Their tongues formed a battle for dominance.

_Sheesh, it's always a fight with him…_Spain thought to himself, as he was gently pushed back into the bed by Romano. Said Italian pushed him back suddenly, so he was straddling the Spaniard.

Both were breathing heavily, and as Antonio smiled at him, Romano couldn't help but give him a little smile in return.

"Well?" Spain asked casually, grinning at him.

Romano looked at him with a furious blush on his face. "Well what, you bastard?!" He snapped angrily.

Spain laughed, melting away the anger in Romano's words.

"Did you like your present, Lovi?" He asked innocently, though there was an unmistakable grin on his stupid face.

If it was possible, Romano's face turned even redder, making him resemble one of Spain's beloved tomatoes.

"It could've been better…" Romano mumbled, biting his bottom lip shyly.

"Oh really? How, _mi tomate_?" Antonio asked, but he barely go the words out before Romano crushed their lips together again, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

He managed to mutter one more insult to the Spaniard, before being completely lost in the land of dancing tongues and absolute perfection. Although, Romano would never admit that was what it felt like to kiss Spain, but it really was….just….perfection.

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah...my first SpainxRomano ff...sorry for any OOCness or just cheesy awfulness...please review to let me know!**


	5. SuFin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**SuFin**

"I'm back!" A cheerful, yet tired-seeming voice called through the quiet house. Finland took of his Santa hat, and hung it on the coat-hook, smiling as he saw Sweden's blue coat on the next hook. He sighed.

_Tomorrow I'll start on next year's presents, but for now I think I'll just get a little sleep. _He reasoned.

Finland loved Christmas; it was the best time of year! The smiling faces of the joyous children unwrapping their presents, the happy conversation over a nice roast dinner, and the warm light of the candles in the evening. Finland sighed happily again…_it truly is a merry time for all_…

"Finland?" Sweden appeared in the kitchen doorway, drying a dish to be used tomorrow. Although his lips weren't smiling, his eyes were as he looked at Finland. "Did you deliver all the presents?" He spoke slowly, deliberately, for neither of them were in any rush to do anything. He put the plate in the cupboard and walked over to Finland.

"Kyllä!" Finland replied joyfully. "All except one, that is." He produced a dark blue present with a silver ribbon wrapped around it with care.

"Merry Christmas, Sweden." He said, smiling as he handed the gift to Sweden.

The taller country accepted the gift with a slight nod, which may have seemed hostile to anyone who didn't know him, but Finland knew he really appreciated receiving a gift, especially from Finland.

He unwrapped it slowly and carefully, until he held a tool-belt filled with all sorts of different tools that Sweden could use for decorative arts – his hobby for as long as Finland has known him. He looked back at Finland, the corners of his mouth curving upwards very slightly, and Finland almost missed it. Finland grinned back at him, before taking off his coat and placing it on top of Sweden's. He looked at Sweden for any objections, but Sweden seemed okay with it right now.

Without warning, Sweden took Finland by the shoulders and turned him around, until Finland could see a little gleam of something outside in the moonlight. He looked up at Sweden, who nodded and led him outside. When they were outside, Sweden turned on the outside lights and Finland stood face to face with a masterpiece. There in front of him, were twirls of gold and polished wood, and Finland had to step back to see all of it.

A sleigh.

Sweden had made him a truly magnificent new sleigh!

"I-It's….wonderful!" Finland exclaimed, and without hesitation, he embraced the taller country in a big, affectionate hug. Sweden surprisingly returned the hug, muttering something that sounded like "Only the best for you, wife." Finland couldn't be happier! No one had ever thought to give Finland a present before, they were too busy accepting presents _from _him. But this...this was truly the best present in the whole world! Finland smiled up at Sweden, his cheeks flushed from the cold and his expression incredibly cute and joyful. Sweden leaned down and pressed his lips to Finland's without hesitation. Finland blushed insanely, but kissed back. He figured this was Sweden's way of saying "Merry Christmas," and so he returned the kiss as gratefully as he could.

Even Santa received a present this year!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I've never written SuFin fanfiction before….I'm very sorry for any OOCness from Sweden, but I think got Finland pretty accurate…yes? Hehe :P please let me know! ^,^ **


End file.
